babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Go Breaking My Heart
"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" is a song sung by Baby Lamb and Belle at the end of Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie. It was originally sung by Elton John and Kiki Dee. Lyrics Don't go breaking my heart I couldn't if I tried Honey, if I get restless Baby, you're not that kind Don't go breaking my heart You take the weight off me Oh, honey, when you knock on my door Ooh, I gave you my key Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it When I was down I was your clown Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows Right from the start I gave you my heart Oh oh, I gave you my heart So don't go breaking my heart I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart And nobody told us 'Cause nobody showed us And now it's up to us, babe Whoa, I think we can make it So don't misunderstand me You put the light in my life Oh, you put the spark to the flame I've got your heart in my sights Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it When I was down I was your clown Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows Right from the start I gave you my heart Oh oh, I gave you my heart Don't go breaking my heart I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it When I was down I was your clown Right from the start I gave you my heart Oh Baby Lamb, I gave you my heart Don't go breaking my heart I won't go breaking your heart (Don't go breaking my) (Don't go breaking my) Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart (Don't go breaking my) I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart Trivia * This is the first ever song of the series to have more than one voice actor. ** This is also the first duet ever sung in the series that doesn't have Simon A. doing both voices. * Because Simon A. can't hit the high notes well enough to replicate Elton John's singing voice, Baby Lamb was singing in a falsetto voice throughout the whole song (which could presumably be a comparison to how Simon A. used to voice Belle and how Cami J. Green voices Belle). * CREATOR'S NOTE: This whole entire scene with the song wasn't going to be originally included in the movie itself. The movie already completed filming with the final scene featuring Uncle Lamb and The Dark Slayer towards the end of July. But on July 27, after hearing about the passing of Russi Taylor (the iconic voice actress known for playing Minnie Mouse) Simon A. looked through some videos and came across a scene from a 1986 Disney TV special titled Totally Minnie, where Minnie was singing a duet with Elton John himself to "Don't Go Breaking My Heart". It was known to be Russi Taylor's first ever performance as Minnie. Simon was so amazed that he wanted to recreate that moment from Totally Minnie into the movie as an epilogue scene to pay tribute to Russi. Category:Songs